


Unlikely Lovers

by C0D3NAM3V1P3R, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Claiming Bites, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Smut, Gotham City Police Department, Love Bites, M/M, Painful Sex, Painplay, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Single Parents, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0D3NAM3V1P3R/pseuds/C0D3NAM3V1P3R, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Victor Zsasz believes he owes Jim Gordon, after the GCPD Captain spared his life from Oswald's wrath. When he goes to Jim's apartment to offer his services, he discovers that the golden boy hero of Gotham isn't so different from himself.





	1. Repaying a Debt

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, HistoryISculture, since you keep asking for this pairing :)

After the war with the Government on the other side of the river, everything seemed to be dying down.

More supplies and reinforcements were coming in as the bridges were being rebuilt, and after hearing that Nygma and Cobblepot were sent to BlackGate after everything, Victor had stayed in the shadows of the city.

He lost his part of Gotham months ago, but, he didn't really care too much about it. He wasn't much of a leader, so, when everything started going back to normal, he couldn't help but feel lost. No crime bosses peaked his interests like they used too... _what was happening to him?_

Victor had thought a little killing would put his mind at ease, but, that wasn't doing it for him anymore. _What did he need that was better then the thrill of a kill?_

Then, he thought of Jim Gordon. The man who saved his life from Oswald back in the no man's land days. He might as well return the favor, since he believed in and eye for an eye. Victor just hoped that Jim was dumb enough to not move from his old apartment, because that was where he was headed.

Jim was dumb enough, in a way. It had been so hectic with all the repairs of the city, the police force being in overdrive, and the birth of his daughter, that he didn't even think about having any alone time for months. It was draining the war hero, and he was constantly exhausted.

It took Harvey finding the other man passed out on his desk, and driving him home without waking him, that the older detective demanded Jim take at least a few days off. Jim took his advice by sleeping for a solid two days, before going to get some groceries, and finally dropping to sit on his couch with a cold beer and a box of delivered pizza.

Finally, a moment of peace. 

Victor was sitting on the chair in the dark, watching as Jim moved around his home without noticing Victor. He turned on the lamp closest to him,

"You really need to start getting better locks... or just move, in general." He couldn't help but tease the hero of Gotham for his poor choices.

Jim's hand automatically went for the gun on his hip, though it wasn't there, causing a brief flash of panic, before he turned to look at Victor. He relaxed slightly, but, only slightly, still keeping his guard up around the merciless hit man.

"Victor Zsasz," He greeted, straightening up and adjusting his lounge clothes, his voice a forced pleasantry. "Good to see you. Can I get you a beer? Oh, and, you know, while I'm at it; what are you doing here?"

"The one and only, Jimbo..." Victor stayed seated as he greeted in response and did a little wave. "No, thank you, I don't drink... and, I thought I'd pop by check on an old friend..."

Victor wasn't wearing his holsters, and by extension, wasn't wearing his guns. Even if he wanted to kill Jim, he would have done it before revealing himself.

"How's life on the winning side? Cleaning up the city real nice."

"Yeah. It's been tough..." Jim seemed wary of the other, but slowly sat down on the couch. "Things been good for you? Oswald didn't give you any trouble, did he?"

"None at all since he was put in BlackGate. But, enough about me..." Victor got up and plopped down on the couch next to Jim like they were best buddies. "Lets talk about you! The Hero of Gotham, single handedly taking back the city for the good of the people... must be a lot of work on those old bones."

"Old bones?" Jim scoffed, tilting his head to look at him as he propped his feet up on the couch. "I'm not much older than you, you know. But, yeah, it's been exhausting... the GCPD is in over their heads trying to round up the rest of the criminals and restore order to the city. We're masking the chaos the best we can but... I'm running out of fuel."

"I can tell..." Victor looked Jim up and down, silently sizing him up. The hero did look like a wreck, and pretty banged up to say the least. "Which is why I'm here to assist you, Jimbo! You saved my life, now I help you."

Falcone's teachings never left his mind. Jim did something for him, now he has to do something for Jim.

"Help me?" Jim chuckled slightly. "Unless you know a two in one bounty hunter and babysitter, I don't think you can help."

"Well, I am a hit man, but... babysitter?" Victor looked thoughtful for a moment, before he looked at Jim with wide eyes, "You have a kid? When did this happen?"

"Huh? Oh, well... Barbara." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "It just happened... and then she was pregnant. Now I have a daughter, who Barbara very cleverly named Barbara, after herself."

"Wow, Barbara? Of all people, Jim!" He laughed as he teased at Jim's choices of sexual partners. "Well, I can't say that I blame you, she is quite the attractive woman... can't say that I blame her either, you are quite an attractive man~"

"Yeah, well, I- wait, what?" Jim looked up at him and blinked, before laughing. "Okay, you're flattering me, so you must want something. What're you here for, Zsasz?"

"Nothing, Jim. I meant what I said about helping you." Victor got closer, placing his arm on the couch behind Jim's head. "You saved my life, now, I'll help ease your's."

"No offense, Victor, but, I can't have you involved in police business." He sighed and rolled his shoulders, grimacing. "So, unless you can help me out some other way, I'm going to have to decline your offer."

"Oh, I have other ways..." Victor forced Jim to turn around and started rubbing his shoulders for him. "So tense, Jimbo."

"What're you-?" Jim tensed and arched a bit, confusion rolling off him in waves, before he relaxed slightly and groaned when Victor dug his thumbs into Jim's knots and tense muscles. "Shit... okay."

"I may not be professionally trained, but, Falcone was a very busy man..." Victor got up and sat back down on one knee, so that he had a better angle to get at Jim's shoulders. "You want me to get all of your back?"

"I, uh..." Jim hesitated, before chuckling. "Sure, what the heck. Do you need me in a specific position, or...?"

"Just lay down." Victor's voice was smooth as he got off the couch so that Jim could lay down, and once he was ready, Victor straddled the man, but didn't make any bodily contact, his hands moving to masterfully get into Jim's stiff muscles. "No wonder you're such a stick in the mud, Jimbo."

Jim groaned slightly, resting his head on the cushion. "Fuck, it's been way too long since I had any stress relief."

"Ooh- language, Jim! You're the Hero of Gotham, and a new father." Victor chuckled, as he never heard Jim say anything close to a bad word before. He leaned down closer to Jim's ear. "Don't want that to be the kid's first word..."

"I'd be lucky if the kid even knows the word 'dad' before she's eighteen, what with the rate everything's going. Barbara doesn't want me to be any part of my daughter's life." He seemed genuinely upset about that, and sighed miserably.

"I thought she was here with you? You sure made it seem that way." Victor pressed down on a particular stiff muscle with a grunt.

"Would you believe me if I said I actually needed the babysitter for Bullock?" 

"Bullock? He has a kid too? Damn, where have I been all this time?" Victor hadn't even been gone for that long, and now both of the detectives have kids?

Jim turned his head to look up at the man who was practically sitting on his back, trying to figure out if he was being serious or not, and when it seemed he was, he chuckled.

"...no, no, Victor, I meant Harvey was the child."

Victor sat up and gave a rather loud laugh. "I didn't peg you as funny, Jim, but, you sure do know how to surprise!"

"I do have a sense of humour, contrary to popular belief." Jim chuckled, before sighing slightly. "I believe Sofia said the same thing when we first met. I surprise people when I crack jokes, apparently."

"You just don't seem the type. You're just so... by the book and... stiff." Victor reached a tense part in Jim's back and rubbed harder. "Like that."

Jim wasn't expecting that, and ended up letting out a soft moan. "That feels... great." 

A cocky smile spread across Victor's face when he heard the other man moan, and he dug his thumb a little deeper into that one spot while his other hand rubbed up Jim's side, resting it on his hip to hold him down to the couch.

Letting out another groan, Jim arched his lower back up a bit, pressing against Victor in the process. Some parts of him were still wounded, so there was pain mixed in with the pleasure.

"Mhm... I didn't know you were in to that, Mr. By the Book~" Victor's hands explored Jim's torso, lifting up his shirt in the process. He lowered his groin so that the other man could push more into him.

"I-into what?" Jim asked weakly, wincing a bit and giving another soft moan.

Victor leaned down and licked the back of Jim's neck as he pushed more into him. He kept in mind the other's wounds as he continued to rubbed his sore back. "You've worked so hard, Jim... You deserve this relief."

"...r-relief?"

To say he was stunned would be an understatement. Jim didn't know how to respond, but, the feeling of the other's tongue on his neck made the blood easily rush between his legs. It really had been too long. Jim hadn't even had the time to give himself any personal release in nearly a year.

"I'm here to help," Victor sat up, but didn't remove his hands from Jim's body. "So, tell me what you want me to do for you. I live to please."

Jim hesitated, before turning his head and looking up at Victor again, a small smirk crossing his face. "...surprise me."

Victor had a cheeky smile on his face as he turned Jim around so that he was now on his back. He lifted his shirt and kissed down Jim's wrapped up torso until he nuzzled his nose and mouth against his growing erection. Jim was still hurt from his time being a hero for the city, so Victor didn't want to hurt him even more.

Groaning slightly, the contact made Jim hard even quicker. This was a surprise, honestly, but, he needed a release, and some human contact, so he wasn't going to turn the other away.

"Kiss me?" 

Victor crawled back up Jim's wounded body, his hand replacing where his mouth used to be as he rubbed at Jim's member through his pants. He looked down at the needy Jim Gordon.

"With pleasure..." He purred before pressing his lips onto his.

Jim wrapped his arms around Victor's neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and moaning into the other's mouth, his cock twitching in the other's hand. Victor was not expecting Jim to be so eager about this... but, who was he to complain? He had the Hero of Gotham literally on the tip of his tongue.

He slipped his hand under Jim's pants and gripped his throbbing erection, stroking it slowly and a bit teasingly.

"Zsasz," Jim pulled away after a moment. "You don't tell anyone about this, got it?"

There was the Jim Gordon everyone knew and hated. 

"Please, Jimbo, I'm not one to kiss and tell..." Victor leaned down more to kiss at Jim's neck, but, he didn't leave any marks behind in the process. He continued to stroke at Jim's member, loving the smell and taste the other man had to offer.

Jim chuckled slightly and bit down on Victor's lip, hard enough to draw blood, causing Jim to moan at the metallic taste in his mouth, and making Victor's breath hitch at the sudden pain, but, it quickly turned into a soft groan.

He loved the pain, and couldn't help but be a little surprised. He wasn't expecting Jim, of all people, to be into something like this... and Victor was getting more and more turned on by the detective. He started to rock his hips into Jim, stroking him in time with his soft thrusts.

With a soft groan, Jim's hands moved to the back of Victor's neck and down his shoulders to dig in, his nails breaking the skin and drawing more blood. Jim's eyes were alight as he looked up at the other hungrily.

The newly appointed Commissioner of the GCPD had a taste for danger by now, and provoking the notorious hit man was going to give him his fix.

Victor growled at the pain, his eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure. He sat up and started to take of his vest and undershirt, feeling the blood run down his torso as he licked at the blood on his lip.

"You sure know how to treat a guy, Jim~" Victor purred as his hands went underneath Jim and pulled him closer.

Jim shifted and pushed up, knocking Victor back onto the couch, allowing Jim to clamber onto his lap and kiss him desperately, nails digging into the other's shoulders again, his hips rocking against Victor's. Victor groaned into the kiss, feeling down the detective's back until he snaked his hands into the others pants, gripping his ass.

He encouraged Jim's movements by thrusting upwards in time with him.

The smaller man's hands moved down and quickly undid the other's pants, grabbing Victor's cock and stroking it with pleasurable flexes of his wrist. His other hand moved to hastily try to remove his own pants further, making Victor's cocky smile never falter.

He enjoyed Jim taking control of him... in fact, that was what he was hoping for from the start. He helped Jim with his pants, pulling them down enough so that his fingers could have easy access to his entrance. Victor didn't even need to ask if he was ready for him, he could tell by the carnal desire in the other man's eyes, the sight making him bite his bleeding lip.

The police commissioner pressed his ass against Victor's fingers, his breathing quick and rapid. "I really need this, Victor, please... just... fuck me up so good that I don't have to think about anything for another week."

Victor chuckled, looking up at the other man. "If you say so..."

He inserted his already lubricated digit into Jim, feeling for the other's sensitive prostate. Then he added another when he felt Jim was ready, making Jim groan, rocking his hips to fuck himself on Victor's fingers, moving to sink his teeth into the hit man's neck, leaving a deep mark.

Zsasz hissed at the pain, tasting his own blood on his tongue. He removed his fingers and lifted Jim up, so that he could position himself perfectly between Jim's ass cheeks, teasing him by rubbing his cock around the needy man's entrance. Jim growled slightly and shifted to press himself down onto the other's cock, biting down on his neck again in the same spot to muffle his cry of pain as he was stretched.

"Jim..." Victor groaned out when Jim bit down on the same spot as before, causing blood to drip down onto the couch. He didn't move for the other, knowing through the other man's tightness that this was a first in possibly a long time. "...bite harder."

The Commissioner didn't need to be told twice, his teeth clamping down on the other's skin so hard that they probably reached the muscle beneath, his nails digging into Victor's back.

"Oh, God, yes-!" Victor yelled out at the pleasurable pain, jolting his hips up into Jim greedily. He had no idea that the Commissioner was going to be this fun... if he did, he would have met up with him sooner.

Jim shouted when the other slammed up into him, and he came hard from the sudden stretch and assault on his prostate. Though, he didn't stop, in fact, he started to ride Victor's cock, and turned his attention to the other shoulder and sunk his teeth down, tearing the flesh.

"Fuck-!"

Victor eagerly let Jim have his way with him, his cock twitching at the pain, but, he was able to control himself. He thrust hard into the other man, his hand coming up around Jim's neck so that he could bite him too. Victor's greedy mouth wanted to taste what the Hero of Gotham tasted like.

"O-oh, Jesus-!"

Jim's nails raked up Victor's back, leaving red lines against the other's pale skin, his nail hooking one of Victor's fresh scars and tearing it open accidentally, to which Victor gasped out, biting down harder on the other man.

He growled against his skin, thrusting ruthlessly into the Commissioner, feeling close due to the pain. It wasn't long before he came inside the man on top of him with a satisfied groan, but, not before hitting his abused prostate a couple more times, making Jim cum again at the feeling of the other filling him and pounding into his sweet spot.

"Oh, God..." He grabbed Victor's face and kissed him deeply, the blood still decorating his lips.

Victor loved the mix of saliva and both of their bloods on Jim's lips. Somehow, this was like a dream come true for the hit man. Never had he known that _the_ Commissioner James Gordon would be into pleasure and pain like this.

"You're amazing, Jim..." He licked both of their lips, not able to get enough of Jim's taste.

"Thanks," He purred, trying to catch his breath and steady his rapidly beating heart. "You're not half bad yourself." He winced in pain, his body sore, blood coming from his bandaged wounds, and from his ass from being stretched too hastily. "...fuck."

Victor sat up, helping Jim off his cum and blood soaked cock.

"Let me help with the aftercare... it's the least I could do." He lifted Jim up and brought him to his bathroom, leaning him against the sink and looking thought the medicine cabinet for new bandages and cleaning alcohol.

It didn't take long for him to clean Jim up and redo his bandages for him. After he was done with Jim, he cleaned himself up before taking the Commissioner to his bed to get some much needed sleep.

Jim chuckled at the care, and wrapped his arms around the other's neck as he was set down on the bed, giving a soft smile. "Thank you. It was... I didn't expect that of you. Are you... do you have to leave?"

"I don't have to leave..." Victor's hands rested on Jim's thighs when he sat the other man down on the bed. "...I can stay, if you want me to? Usually not very many people want me to stay." He glanced at the bite mark he left on Jim's shoulder.

"I want you to stay." He grabbed Victor's hands and pulled him down onto the bed beside him. "I'm a simple man, Zsasz. I like to sleep beside someone after they fuck me senseless. Well... I'm not senseless, but, still..."

"I could help with that, but... your ass needs a break~" Victor teased, laying down beside the man. His shoulders were sore and more then likely he was going to need stitches for the bite marks, but... he wanted them to scar.

He wanted to have _The_ Commissioner James Gordon's bite marks on him till the day he died.

Jim relaxed and moved closer to Victor, pressing his face against the other's chest and taking a deep breath, letting his eyes fall shut and allowing the tension to drain out of his body.

"Thanks, Victor..."

Victor wasn't used to being tender after a good fucking, so, being beside Jim, he felt a little out of his element. But, he held Jim close to his body, and nuzzled his face into the man's light brown hair.

"It was my pleasure, Jim~"


	2. Jim's Nightmares and Victor's Daymares

It didn't take long before Jim was asleep, curled against Victor like the hit man was his own personal teddy bear.

Though, there was a reason Jim didn't sleep much, and that was the PTSD. Years in the war, and then as a cop, could seriously fuck a man up, and that was what it did to Jim in the middle of the night. The man muttered in his sleep, panicked, shifting and wrestling with the sheets in his sleep, fighting something only he could see. Victor woke up to the man's struggles and whimpers. He held Jim close to his body, waiting for the panic to subside.

"Jim... Jim, it's okay." He tried to reassure him, but, the other man was still asleep and in his own nightmares. Jim half woke up, his arms winding around Victor's body, trembles still shaking through him.

"The gunshots... I can still hear them... we're not safe." He mumbled tiredly, his eyes glazed over from sleep that he hadn't fully snapped out of, and Victor looked down at Jim, a little confused, before he realized what was going on.

"Jim, we're completely fine, I..." Victor hesitated for a second, before holding Jim closer. "...I've got you."

The commissioner blinked hazily, before he sat up straighter and looked around, before his eyes landed on the other male. "Victor? I.. what...?"

"You were having an attack... but, you're safe now." Victor sat up with him, looking at Jim, before he chuckled a little, holding onto the other man. He was still tired due to it being in the middle of the night. "Or, are you wondering why I'm here?"

"No, no, I... I know why you're here, I just... it was just a nightmare." He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, I... didn't mean to wake you."

"It was either you or my own nightmares, Jim." Victor laid back down on the bed and ushered Jim to join him. "You can tell me all about it, if you want to."

"You have nightmares?" He frowned slightly, rolling onto his side to face the other man. "I doubt you want to hear an old soldier's war stories."

Victor chuckled looked down at Jim. "Carmine Falcone would talk for hours, and I would sit there, every minute of every second, just listening to him. I doubt you'll be any different, most likely being able to catch my both my attention, and interests."

"Well, alright..." Jim scratched the back of his head. "The nightmare, it was more like... a memory, about this one time, when I was on a bus full of other American soldiers, and right outside the window in the street next to me, I saw this monk in an orange robe... and, as I watch, he just... douses himself in gasoline and ignites himself."

"Any particular reason why?" Victor inquired, wanting to hear more of Jim's memory. He loved listening to other people talk, which is why he kind of liked the Penguin. He would talk for hours about his plans for the city, or for revenge. But, Jim was different, he talked about things in the past, and that really peaked the hit man's interest.

"No idea. I never understood it, Still don't. Which is why it haunts me so much, I suppose. I bolted right up out of his seat to go help, but, as soon as I was on my feet, before I could get out, a commanding officer behind me put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down into a seat. Then he says to me; ‘This is politics, we can’t get involved.’ I had to watch that monk burn to death just a few feet away. That monk never moved at all," He looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. "I wasn't allowed to do anything. I just had to watch. When it comes back to me at night, I keep trying to get to him... but, something is always holding me back."

"Well, there was nothing holding you back when you saved the city, and everyone has you to thank for it... even someone like me." Victor held Jim close to his chest. "I think you're better because of it... you are now more determined then ever before, to help someone in need."

Victor was oddly very good with his words of encouragement toward the Commissioner of the GCPD, and Jim smiled softly as he looked up at the other, leaning up to kiss the other softly. "Thank you..."

"You can tell me another story..." Victor hummed into the kiss. "Or we can get some sleep. Whatever you choose, I'll be here."

His voice was low and smooth, clearly still quite tired, but, if Jim wanted to stay, up he would too. Jim hummed slightly and kissed the other's neck. "You can't really be interested in my war stories..."

Victor scoffed a little. "I'd listen to you all night, Jim."

He wasn't lying, that wasn't something he did often, and Jim looked up at him for a moment, judging his sincerity, before smiling softly. "Well, another one that always comes back to me was the circle of death..."

"Ooh, that sounds very interesting." The stories of hardships and battles really peaked his interest. He loved listening to Carmine's stories of him causing all sorts of mischief before he became a Don, and Jim's stories were just as fascinating.

"Alright, well," Jim shifted again, this time starting his story and using hand gestures as he really disappeared into his storytelling. "My squad was put on a roof top overlooking a particular intersection that had been nicknamed the circle of death. It connected the main supply route that ran north to south and into Kuwait, and the main supply route that ran East to West. They connected just north of Baghdad, and was infamous for road side bombs at the time."

Victor both listened and watched Jim intently, and with all his attention. "...and you were positioned there? Must have been quite intense."

"Yeah, it was." He chuckled softly. "But, then again, everything about serving was intense. There were four houses surrounded by absolutely nothing, so we inserted two miles out at dusk, cleared all four, and settled on the roof with the best view. Around three am, a massive US convoy was moving north from Baghdad up through Taji. They decided to roll with white lights on, even though the SOP in the area was to be backed out. The convoy commander thought they’d be able to see road side bombs better, so they were advised to disregard our SOP. The problem with this was our location was marked with an infrared strobe. So, without them having any night vision capabilities, they had no way of knowing that we were Americans. We all tried to stay low so they wouldn’t see our silhouette and just start blasting away, as the .50’s would have torn the building and us to shreds."

"Did you wait there all night? Or did you guys find a way to let them know you were Americans?" Victor asked, clearly very enthralled with Jim's story telling.

"You know, I barely remember, to be honest," He chuckled, his mind still a bit hazy from sleep. "I just remember when my platoon sergeant low crawled to each of us and said that our command was having trouble getting the convoy raised to advise them that we were out there. He said if we started getting shot at, we were to jump off the back of the roof - we were on the third floor - and if we were still conscious, to try and roll on top of the ones that weren’t. It was one of those times that I just felt so helpless and horrified..."

"But, you got out, and that's all that matters." Victor looked back at the clock on the nightstand. "We should get some sleep, don't you have work tomorrow?"

"No, Harvey's making me take work off for a bit, since I hadn't slept in like two weeks." He chuckled tiredly, his eyes already threatening to fall shut, and Victor leaned down and kissed the Commissioner's forehead. "Then, go to sleep... you deserve it, after doing everything you can for Gotham."

"Yeah," He nodded, closing his eyes and nuzzling more against him. "Thanks for listening to my stories."

"Anytime, Jim." Victor also closed his eyes, but, he didn't fall asleep right away. He reveled in the warmth between them, before sleep inevitably came for him.

_**~*~*~*~*~** _

Jim slept in the next morning, still catching up on his sleep. He didn't even wake up when there was a loud knocking on the door. Victor, however, stirred awake at the noise, groaning as he tried to sit up, due to his sore shoulders. But, Jim was holding onto his side, so he couldn't get fully up. The knocking came again, but louder.

"Jim...?" Victor whispered, because, while he couldn't care less if someone walked in on them, Jim was the one that didn't want anyone to know, and he respected that. "Jim... God, you're a heavy sleeper."

"Hm?" Jim groaned tiredly in his sleep, nuzzling more into the other's side. "...what?"

"Are you expecting someone?" Victor chuckled, brushing some of Jim's hair away from his face. "Because I could get the door for you." 

"I'm not, but, just, make sure you have clothes on before you open the door." He mumbled and released him, hugging the pillow and immediately falling back asleep. Victor smirked and got up, lazily getting dressed before heading for the front door. He only wore his button up and suit pants when he opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

Barbara stood there, and looked at Victor in bewilderment for a long moment, before shaking her head. The infant in the baby carrier in her hand looked up at Victor and cooed. "You know what? I don't even want to know." 

"This must be the infamous Barbara Lee Gordon..." He couldn't help but recoil at the sight of the child. He wasn't very good with kids, which is why they scared him. "So, what brings you by, Ms. Kean?"

"I'm here to talk to Jim. Obviously." She scoffed, placing a hand on her hip. "I need him to watch Bee Lee. I have things to attend to, and he said he wanted to see her more."

"Come in, Ms. Kean, I'll get Jim for you..." Victor glanced down at the kid, then back up at Barbara, before walking back into the apartment. "Jim dear~! We have visitors."

He gave Barbara a cheeky wink, before disappearing into Jim's room. Jim stirred and half sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Visitors? Who?" He yawned, scratching his head. The baby decided to let out a cry at that moment, which scared Jim so bad that he fell out of bed, and Victor couldn't help but laugh at him, finding that incredibly amusing.

"The Barbaras are here to see you, Jimbo." He helped Jim up off the ground. "You might want to get some clothes on."

Jim bolted up, and immediately tripped again, crashing to the floor.

"If you guys are going to engage in rough play, can you not do it while I'm here?" Barbara called, sounding annoyed, and Victor left the room when he felt Jim was good on his own to get dressed and ready.

"You're funny, Ms. Keen, but, not only would I do that while you're here, I'd do it right in front of you." He joked as they waited for Jim to be finished fumbling over himself.

"Oh, you know I like a show, Victor." She smiled thinly, making a sarcastic chuckle. "Anyways, I have to go, I'm on a time constraint. Here."

She held out the baby carrier to him, and Victor held up his hands in surprise.

"Uh..." The cocky attitude was gone after the child was presented in front of him, and he took the carrier, reluctantly, with a confused face, grimacing as the infant cooed and gurgled up at him. "Bold of you, Ms. Kean, to hand a baby to a hit man..."

"You don't kill kids, Zsasz. At least not to my knowledge. Besides, I assume you're fucking Jim, and I'd like to hope you wouldn't kill his child." She crossed her arms, looking rather unimpressed with the whole situation. "Anyways, bye."

She turned and left quickly, very clearly on a mission. Victor watched as Barbara left, a little stunned as he held the carrier out as far as possible away from himself, looked down at the tiny baby who stared up at him with eyes the same shade as Jim's.

"...Jim!"

Jim came out of the room a moment later with his hastily thrown on clothes. "Where's Barbara?" 

"Right here... or, you mean Ms. Kean, because she just left..." Victor had no idea what the hell he was doing holding this baby carrier, so, he held it out to Jim, rather desperate to get it away from him. "Here."

The Commissioner seemed a little stunned and walked over, lifting the baby out of the carrier and setting her against his chest. "Barbara just left her here?"

"Yep, seems she had some important business to attend to." Victor placed the carrier on the coffee table, taking a step back from Jim and the baby. He didn't like kids too much, in fact, he feared them a little... especially babies.

Jim smiled slightly before looking at Victor and furrowing his brow. "Something wrong? Listen, I'm sure Barbara will come back to get her soon, sorry..."

"No, Jim, I'm happy for you. You finally get to see your kid..." Victor really was, and he was glad that Jim looked happy with his child. "Kids just... aren't really my strong suit..."

"You're not scared of her, are you?" Jim gave a soft, cute smile, before holding out the tiny, squirming infant, for the other man to hold. "She's not going to hurt you. Here."

Victors breath hitched as he took the baby from Jim's hands.

"Yeah..." He didn't know how to hold her so he held her out as far as possible, the motion making Jim start laughing, which made the baby giggle as well, wiggling in Victor's grasp.

"You're scared of her!"

"Jim, it's making noise!" He tried to hand her back to Jim, but, the commissioner was recoiling in on himself from laughter. "Jim!"

Jim couldn't help but buckle over in laughter, which seemed to encourage the baby to erupt into more giggles, squirming and cooing and reaching for Victor. The more the baby moved, the closer Victor had to hold her to his body, to prevent dropping her. He looked down at the kid and forced a small smile... _maybe this particular kid wasn't so bad._

The infant patted his cheek and cooed happily, making Jim smile. "See? She's not that bad."

Victor gave a little pouty face, knowing that Jim could see him giving into the idea of the kid not being so bad after all. "I guess..."

The baby sneezed and squirmed, before Jim pulled her back into his arms and set her down on a blanket in the living area, putting some toys around her from the diaper bag that Barbara had left on the floor. "There. That will occupy her."

Jim looked so natural with Barbara Lee, that Victor smiled at them. "I... I should go."

He patted Jim on the shoulder, and turned to leave, heading to the door and feeling felt a little out of his depth when it came to kids, and being tender with others.

"You two deserve to be alone."

"Wait," Jim followed after him and grabbed his hand. "Do you... do you think maybe you'll come back...?"

Victor turned around when he felt Jim grab his hand. He looked between Jim and Barbara Lee, and gave him a soft smile. "Yes, because now I owe you for the amazing night we had..." He purred and leaned down, lightly brushing his lips against the bite mark he left behind and making Jim flush softly and pulled the other closer.

"I had fun. You're always welcome here, if you want. Barbara rarely drops the baby off, so, mostly we'll be alone."

"Oh, then I'll definitely be back~" Victor rested his hands on Jim's hips and nuzzled into his hair. "You still want me to watch over Bullock?"

He knew that Jim was joking before about babysitting Bullock, but, he couldn't help but pick up on that the Commissioner was worried for the man. Jim scoffed and shook his head, and just grabbed Victor's face in his hands and pulled him down into a kiss. Victor kissed the other back eagerly, his hands rubbing up the small of Jim's back.

"I won't kill anyone, Zsasz's honor."

"Good." He hummed and looked up at him. "...have you ever seriously considered bounty hunting instead of assassination? I could use a good bounty hunter to help bring in more elusive criminals..."

"Saint James Gordon..." Victor brought Jim into a rough, hungry kiss. Victor had no jobs, so, he jumped at the chance to work for Jim and help out the man that saved his life. "What's my first assignment?"

"How about I call Harvey and have him bring by some cases, and you can come back tonight when he and the baby are gone?" Jim suggested almost hopefully, and Victor hummed, looking away with a fake thoughtful expression, just to bug the other man.

"Sounds like a plan, Commissioner..." He planted a soft kiss on Jim's forehead, before going and picking up his clothes and getting ready. He leaned down on one knee near Barbara Lee and patted the baby on the head. "See ya some other time, kiddo."

The infant babbled and cooed in response, making Jim smile as he opened the apartment door for Victor. "See you tonight."

Victor chuckled, the whole scene felt like some weird family dynamic thing. Him saying good bye to the kid and Jim seeing him out the front door... so, he sealed it with a cheeky kiss, watching how the other's eyes glittered.

"See you tonight~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter art was created by my lovely co author and best friend, who played Victor Zsasz in the roleplay that this story is based on! If you enjoy her art, consider supporting her on Patreon at https://www.patreon.com/codenameviper. Also, I'd like to thank (and link) this page for Jim's war stories. I have no knowledge of war, or the things that go on during, so I looked up some war stories, and used a few from there instead, you can find them here; https://thoughtcatalog.com/anonymous/2017/05/22-soldiers-on-the-most-horrifying-thing-they-saw-while-deployed/


End file.
